1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a device in a technical field of electromagnetic motors, in particular to an inchworm motion linear motor based on an electromagnetic clamping device.
2. Description of Related Arts
In recent years, the development of electrostrictive and magnetostrictive driving technologies is rapid, and such intelligent materials as huge magnetostrictive materials, electroceramics, magnetostrictive shape memory alloys and the like are produced. Such intelligent materials have the advantages of high energy density, high output power, precise telescopic deformation and the like, so that high-performance drivers and linear motors can be researched and developed based on the intelligent materials. But for the linear motors which are researched and developed based on the intelligent materials, particularly inchworm motion linear motors, the high-output stress performance of the intelligent materials cannot be fully displayed, so that the motors are inapplicable to super-large load driving and transmission fields.
Through the information retrieval of the prior art we find that, according to an essay A hybrid inchworm linear motor that Jaehwan Kim and other persons published on Mechatronics (Journal of Mechatronics, Pages 525 to 542, Issue 12, 2002), the design of the linear motor is based on an inchworm motion mechanism, and the linear motor comprises a magnetostrictive mechanism and two piezoelectric telescopic mechanisms; the magnetostrictive mechanism is used for producing inchworm motion linear displacement, and the two piezoelectric telescopic mechanisms serve as inchworm clamping mechanisms and are used for producing clamping action. According to a piezoelectric clamping mechanism which is adopted in the motor, because a brittle piezoelectric material is used, the anti-extrusion capability is limited, the over clamping force and pressure crush the piezoelectric material, so that a clamping function is lost, and the capability for the magnetostrictive mechanism which drives linearly to produce super-large output stress cannot be realized.